


Notes for Starfleet Academy for Gifted Students

by tigriswolf



Series: Starfleet Academy for Gifted Students [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, List, Not a fic, Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm never going to finish this fic, so I've decided to toss my notes for it out here. *shrugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character List

First hour: History, Nathan Ford (Gus)  
Second hour: Science, Rodney McKay (Dick Grayson)  
Third hour: Art, Diana Prince (Wonder Woman) (Charlie Bartlett)  
Fourth hour: Math, John Sheppard (no one)  
Fifth hour: Literature/English, Clark Kent (Shawn)  
Sixth hour: Ability Training, Sophie Devereaux (Sam, Cory, Parker)  
Seventh hour: off (tutoring with Dr. Wilson)  
.  
Jim – flying (manifests wings)  
Spock - strength  
Uhura - languages  
Bones - healing  
Chekov - vocal coercion  
Sulu - immunity to others’ powers  
Scotty - speak to machines  
Nero – impenetrable skin  
Ayel - teleportation  
.  
Parker: makes people tell the truth  
Eliot Spencer: talk to animals  
Alec Hardison: negate gravity  
.  
Sam Winchester: precognition  
Dean Winchester: intuitive aptitude  
.  
Charlie Bartlett: (Chekov’s identical cousin) bends reality—whatever he says is the truth  
.  
Shawn Spencer: power over curd  
Gus: sees the entire spectrum of light  
.  
Reese: heat vision  
Malcolm: shapeshifting into other humans  
.  
Draco Malfoy: talk to snakes  
Harry Potter: shapeshifting into reptiles  
.  
Shawn Hunter: telekinesis  
Cory Matthews: emotional empathy  
Eric Matthews: ability empathy by touch (only one at a time)  
Jack Hunter: elemental transmutation  
.  
Robert Chase: shapeshift into a wombat  
Eric Forman: talk to plants  
Allison Cameron: kill with a touch  
.  
Willow Rosenberg: create/control fire  
Oz: shapeshift into canines  
Xander Harris: project emotions  
Faith: electrical manipulation  
Tara: control oxygen  
.  
Ronon Dex: x-ray vision  
Teyla Emmagan: muscle mimicry  
.  
Richard Grayson: creates perfect copies of things

…

Sophie Devereaux: mimic voices  
Nathan Ford: magnetic manipulation  
.  
John Winchester: activate/deactivate powers  
Missouri Moseley: telepathy  
Mary Winchester: precognition  
Samuel Campbell: dampen/amplify abilities  
Deanna Campbell: telepathy  
Kathryn Carver(John’s grandmother): precognition (know people’s potential/certain events)  
.  
Carlton Lassiter: turn off alarms  
Henry Spencer: silence noise  
.  
Gregory House: manifest cheese  
James Wilson: heal superficial wounds  
Rowan Chase: shapeshift into any creature  
.  
Rupert Giles: create vortexes  
.  
John Sheppard: flight  
Rodney McKay: undecided  
.  
Clark Kent: too many to list  
Bruce Wayne: none  
Wally West: superspeed  
Diana Prince: flight and superstrength  
Seline Kyle: superagility and feline-speech  
.  
James Bond: superstrength and universal translator  
.  
Christopher Pike: stop time  
.

 

 **Freshmen** :  
Pavel Chekov  
Malcolm  
Sam Winchester  
Shawn Hunter  
Cory Matthews  
Faith  
Tara McClay  
Parker  
Alec Hardison 

**Sophomores** :  
Charlie Bartlett  
Willow Rosenberg  
Xander Harris  
Daniel “Oz” Osborne  
Allison Cameron  
Robert Chase  
Teyla Emmagan  
Harry Potter  
Draco Malfoy  
Reese 

**Juniors** :  
Jim Kirk  
Nyota Uhura  
Hikaru Sulu  
Ronon Dex  
Eric Foreman  
Ayel

 **Seniors** :  
Spock  
Nero  
Montgomery Scott  
Leonard McCoy  
Dean Winchester  
Eric Matthews  
Jack Hunter  
Eliot Spencer  
Richard Grayson  
Shawn Spencer  
Burton “Gus” Guster

 

 **Science** :  
Rodney McKay  
Gregory House  
Rowan Chase  
Wally West

 **Physical Education** :  
John Winchester  
Clark Kent  
Christopher Pike  
Diana Prince  
James Bond  
Selina Kyle

 **Ability Training** :  
Sophie Devereaux  
Rupert Giles  
Henry Spencer  
Clark Kent  
John Winchester  
Diana Prince

 **History** :  
Nathan Ford  
Missouri Moseley  
Diana Prince

 **Literature** :  
Missouri Moseley  
Nathan Ford  
Clark Kent  
Sophie Devereaux

 **Mathematics** :  
Rodney McKay  
John Sheppard  
Bruce Wayne 

**Art** :  
Diana Prince  
Selina Kyle

 **How to Maintain a Secret Identity** :  
James Bond  
Bruce Wayne  
Selina Kyle

 **Infirmary staff** :  
James Wilson  
Rowan Chase  
Gregory House


	2. random plot points that would've come up

Spock and Jim had been enemies/rivals in Jim's first year  
Uhura and Spock had a summer fling, broke up and are still friends  
Chekov has a crush on Sulu 

.

“Damnit, Jim, I’m a healer not a scholar!” 

.

Charlie Bartlett and Sulu taken out by Nero


	3. Spock prequel

On Spock Grayson’s first day at the Starfleet Academy for Gifted Students, he completely changed the system. Like all other incoming freshmen, he was ushered into the gymnasium and forced to endure the illogical hero ritual of ‘power placement.’ His mother had assured him that he had nothing to worry about, and Spock would not have worried even without her guidance.

But watching the ceremony, as children were called to the dais and requested by Couch Pike to demonstrate their ability only to be sorted into Hero or Hero-Support, Spock was most unimpressed. He could fathom no need for categories. Everyone had abilities, therefore everyone needed training. Separating them into different curriculums was pointless at best and detrimental at worst. 

When Coach Pike called him up, mangling his surname in the process, Spock stood in front of two dozen students and refused to demonstrate his power. “These categories,” he said calmly, “are illogical, pointless, and detrimental to the development of young powered minds.” 

Coach Pike stared at him, mouth open. So did all his peers. Spock looked back and waited.


	4. Bones meeting Dr. Wilson

One of the first people Leonard met at Starfleet Academy was Dr. Wilson, head of the infirmary. After Principal Wayne gave Leonard the guided tour, he led him to the infirmary where Dr. Wilson was healing a boy. 

“You should really stop tangling with your brother, Malcolm,” Dr. Wilson said as Leonard and Principal Wayne walked in.

“I’ll do my best,” Malcolm told him. “Like always.” Even Leonard could tell the kid’s smile was a lie. 

Leonard watched in fascination as Dr. Wilson touched a finger to Malcolm’s arm, trailing the tip along the burn that ran from elbow to wrist. The burn faded and Malcolm sighed in relief. 

“Well, thanks, doc,” he said, hopping off the table. “I’ll head back to class now.” He smiled up at Principal Wayne as he passed, met Leonard’s eyes curiously, and then sauntered down the hall.


	5. how it would've ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could never decide if Bones died or not, after saving Jim. *shrugs*

Nero figures out how to copy powers and attacks the school.   
.  
Bones, Jim, and Spock try to stop him and defend all the kids who don’t have action-oriented abilities.   
.  
Dean kills Nero by removing the oxygen from his body. 

…

“Bones!” Jim yelled, large black wings straining to keep both him and Spock in the air. “Get out of here!” 

Spock would be fine; Bones could tell that in a glance. So would Jim, once he slept for a day and drank enough fluids to rehydrate himself. 

“Leonard, I must agree with Jim,” Spock called through the air. “You can do nothing but retreat.” 

Sam lay on the ground unmoving, Cory convulsing just past him. Too many emotions hitting him, Bones diagnosed. He reached down to lightly touch Sam’s skin: he’d be fine. Just a light concussion, once he regained consciousness. 

“Jim,” he called back over his shoulder, straining to see them through the flames. “I can’t be hurt, remember? There’s no one better for this. Get back to the surface and track down Kent, for the love of God.” 

“Bones!” Jim yelled again. “Bones, get your ass out of there!” 

Another section of the roof fell between them. Bones pulled Sam and Cory away from the fire. He found Ayel gasping for air in the corner. He placed his fingers on Ayel’s throat and healed him, pulling the smoke inhalation into his own body. As Ayel breathed clearly, Bones pointed to the two kids. Shame in his eyes, Ayel nodded and hurried to them, teleporting them away with him. 

It was minutes before Bones could get a full breath. And then he walked further into the fire.

.

“What was your plan?” Nero demanded when Bones, Eliot, and Teyla rushed into the room. “I’m a god now! You can’t touch me.” 

Eliot met Bones eyes; Bones nodded and Eliot started making his away along the wall. Teyla went the other direction.

“What was _your_ plan?” Bones shot back, trying to keep Nero’s attention on him. “Kent’s gonna kill you.” 

Nero laughed. “He’s on the other side of the universe. No one here but us now.” His gaze flicked to Eliot and Teyla, and Bones tensed as lightning flew from Nero’s fingers. Both of them went flying, Eliot muttering a curse and Teyla landing on her feet.

“Shit,” Bones whispered. Nero smirked.

. 

Jim collapsed on the ground, wings limp and eyes closed. Spock roared and charged Nero again. Bones ignored them both, hurrying to Jim’s side. 

His torso was shredded, blood pooling beneath him. His heart barely beat. He’d be dead in less than a minute. 

Bones looked up as Nero gasped and then suddenly went silent. Dean Winchester stood behind him, one hand stretched out toward him. Nero clutched his throat, face steadily growing bluer. 

Dismissing that from his mind, Bones turned his attention back to his friend. “Jim,” he murmured, placing his fingers on Jim’s chest. He ignored Spock kneeling next to them, focused entirely on the wounds stealing Jim’s life. “Stupid bastard,” he muttered. “Shouldn’t have come back.”

Ms. Moseley staggered to her feet from the corner and announced, “Kent and Wayne will be here in three minutes.” 

Bones placed his free hand on Jim’s forehead and closed his eyes, hunching over the first friend he’d ever had. Jim wouldn’t last three minutes. 

“Bones,” he heard Spock whisper, and he felt Spock’s hand on his back. “If you can, take what you need from me.” 

“Touch my skin,” Bones said. When Spock’s fingers wrapped around the back of his neck, Bones pulled from both of them at once, channeling Spock’s energy to his heal stores, and his healing ability into Jim. 

He knew it wouldn’t be enough.


End file.
